PMD Fanfic! The story of Team Intrepid!
by MysteryPie
Summary: The story of an exploration team's life and the incredible events that occure.
1. Chapter 1 Seafront City: A New Era

**Chapter 1- Seafront City: A New Era Of Exploration**

It was a nice day

It was a nice day. The sky was a casual blue and the clouds drifted slowly blocking the sun.

"Perfect." M.P. thought as he walked on the long dirt road headed to Seafront city.

He couldn't have picked a better day for the journey. He noticed the forests began to die down on the horizon and realized he must be close.

He passed by a small wooden sign that read "Welcome to Seafront City! Enjoy your stay and have a great day!"

"A little cheesy." M.P. thought.

He walked up a small hill and looked over at the city. "Wow…" M.P. said under his breath.

M.P. was a small Squirtle coming from a small town. He recently got into the idea of becoming an explorer and decided to head off to a city in actual need of an Explorer team. He realized there were already tons, but what the hay, he would join one anyway.

He walked into the street.

"Man, this place is crowded!" He thought. "Guess I should get some directions…"

He made his way through to the city's square and finally noticed the ocean. It was mid afternoon and the view seemed like a painting of the sunset.

"…Wow it's so…"- "Watch it, kid! Will ya?!" said an angry Primeape busting his way by M.P.. "Uh, sorry!" M.P. said.

Everyone was in a big hurry. He seemed to be the only one standing still noticing the beautiful view.

"Guess it's old news to the Pokémon in this city…" He thought. "…Oh! Right, I should get some directions and a place to stay."

He walked up to a Nuzleaf handing out fliers to Pokémon in a rush.

"Uhr…Hi there, can you give me some dir"- "Sorry, kid. No time to talk!". The Nuzleaf handed him a flier and turned back around. "Geez, is "kid" my new name here or somethin'?" thought M.P..

He walked up a steep stone road that was a little less crowded.

"Ok. I should just try to find a place to stay and then- Wha?!" He realized a Doduo rushed by him and grabbed the strap of his bag right off his shoulder.

"Hey!!" M.P. said furiously and tried to chase after it into a crowd.

"Come back here!" He wasn't doing a great job of chasing. He knocked his way through the crowd.

"Urgh! What am I doing? That is all my stuff!" he thought angry at himself. Now he started pushing his way through the crowd. It didn't seem to make much of a difference though.

"Watch it!" "Don't push me! "Stop!" Voices yelled at him as he made his way through.

He found a small gap in the crowd and started racing ahead. Bam! Another Pokémon was walking down the opposite way and his bag whipped him in the head.

"Oh my god!" the figure said. M.P. fell over.

"Are you ok?" he said. The figure was a Treecko. M.P. felt pretty woozy but got up.

"Urk…Yeah, I-I gotta go!!" He darted past the Treecko and ran back up the hill.

"Wait!" The Treecko said.

"I gotta hurry! Sorry!" M.P. called back. He could just barely spot the Doduo now. A bit of a far distants.

The Treecko raced up next to him. M.P. felt a little embarrassed that the Treecko was much faster and caught up without even a drop of sweat.

"You might wanna put some ice on that. You could easily get"- "Look, a doduo stole my bag which is all I got by the way, and ran off! I gotta get it back!" M.P. cut him off.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't know. Can I help?" the Treecko asked. "Please do!" Replied M.P..

The Treecko told M.P. to follow him through a small alley. Then they would catch up with the Doduo quicker.

"There he is!" M.P. Yelled.

"I have an idea!" said the Treecko pulling out a small rock from his bag and whipping it at the Doduo's legs.

"Oof!" it yelled as it toppled over. M.P. quickly grabbed his bag.

"Thanks so much!" M.P. said gratefully.

"No problem. I'm Kizomaru by the way. Pleasure to meet you!" The Treecko said.

"M.P." said M.P.. "…What was that?"

"A Graveler rock. Darn and my last one. I am gonna have to go see Aggron soon…" Kizomaru told him.

"Wait!, you are an explorer?" asked M.P..

"Yup. Just came back from a dungeon about have an hour ago."

"Awesome!, I just became an explorer at my old town. Do you have a team?

"Uhr…Well, no. But I go weekly with some members at the Angel Guild…"

He now blushed a bit thinking he wasn't much of the explorer he just told M.P. he was.

"Well, with great aim like that you should be on a team." Said M.P.

"Heheh, yeah. Maybe sometime in the future." Said Kizomaru.

M.P. felt a little sad thinking for a moment he could be on a team with Kizomaru.

"So, I guess you are new here then." Said Kizomaru.

"Oh!, Right. Just got here a few minutes ago." M.P. said almost forgetting that.

"…Uh…do you need a place to stay?" Asked Kizomaru. M.P. was relieved.

"I do, thanks."

"No problem. I've gotta go to Grumpig Bank though, first." Said Kizomaru.

"Wait!" Said M.P.. "What about the Doduo? Is he an outlaw?"

"Heheheh, no, no. Just a regular mugger." Kizomaru laughed.

"I guess I am gonna have to get used to stuff like that." Said M.P..

"Yup, probably. Welcome to Seafront!" They laughed.

They headed down to Grumpig Bank.

"Hey Grumpig!" Kizomaru said to the Grumpig behind the counter.

"Oh! Hello there, Mr. Kizomaru! Back from an exploration?

"Yup. And I have something I want to show you that I found."

Kizomaru pulled out a large metal shield like item from his bag.

"Hmm…Guess that is what I hit my head on when I ran by him…" Thought M.P..

Grumpig was examining the item.

"Interesting…" He said. "…Oh! Who's your friend?"

"Hah, almost forgot. This is M.P.. We just met. A Doduo tried to steal his bag. He actually accidently hit his head on this well chasing after it." Kizomaru explained.

"Honored to meet you Mr. M.P.! Ooh, you really do have quite a bump on your head." Said the Grumpig.

"Yeah." M.P. said now realizing he had a bit of a headache.

"Well, do you recognize it from anywhere?" asked Kizomaru.

"Hmm…not really." Said the Grumpig.

"But if I think of something, I will tell you."

"Alright. Thanks Grumpig."

"No problem. Seeya next time!" Said the Grumpig.

Kizomaru and M.P. walked back to his place. M.P. really wanted to talk about the idea of an exploration team, but couldn't get it out. Maybe tomorrow.

"Well. Here we are!" Said Kizomaru pointing to a small cabin near the waterfront. "I guess it's not much, but I love this place.".

"No, no. It's beautiful. And a great view." Said M.P..

"Wow. Time goes by fast. It will be dark in a few hours. You should get some sleep. It will help that bump on your head." Said Kizomaru opening the door.

Inside was two small hay beds, a small waterfall and a food cabinet.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I don't visit the Eevee family decorating store enough."

"Actually, no. I don't know that place." Said M.P. laughing.

"Oh, then I guess I don't know what you're thinking, heheh." Said Kizomaru. "Well, night. I am gonna just go to Aggron Combat Items. Get some sleep."

"I will. Seeya later." Said M.P..

Kizomaru was about to walk out of the door.

"And Kizomaru."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot."

Kizomaru smiled. "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Seafront City: A New Era Of Exploration**

It was a nice day

It was a nice day. The sky was a casual blue and the clouds drifted slowly blocking the sun.

"Perfect." M.P. thought as he walked on the long dirt road headed to Seafront city.

He couldn't have picked a better day for the journey. He noticed the forests began to die down on the horizon and realized he must be close.

He passed by a small wooden sign that read "Welcome to Seafront City! Enjoy your stay and have a great day!"

"A little cheesy." M.P. thought.

He walked up a small hill and looked over at the city. "Wow…" M.P. said under his breath.

M.P. was a small Squirtle coming from a small town. He recently got into the idea of becoming an explorer and decided to head off to a city in actual need of an Explorer team. He realized there were already tons, but what the hay, he would join one anyway.

He walked into the street.

"Man, this place is crowded!" He thought. "Guess I should get some directions…"

He made his way through to the city's square and finally noticed the ocean. It was mid afternoon and the view seemed like a painting of the sunset.

"…Wow it's so…"- "Watch it, kid! Will ya?!" said an angry Primeape busting his way by M.P.. "Uh, sorry!" M.P. said.

Everyone was in a big hurry. He seemed to be the only one standing still noticing the beautiful view.

"Guess it's old news to the Pokémon in this city…" He thought. "…Oh! Right, I should get some directions and a place to stay."

He walked up to a Nuzleaf handing out fliers to Pokémon in a rush.

"Uhr…Hi there, can you give me some dir"- "Sorry, kid. No time to talk!". The Nuzleaf handed him a flier and turned back around. "Geez, is "kid" my new name here or somethin'?" thought M.P..

He walked up a steep stone road that was a little less crowded.

"Ok. I should just try to find a place to stay and then- Wha?!" He realized a Doduo rushed by him and grabbed the strap of his bag right off his shoulder.

"Hey!!" M.P. said furiously and tried to chase after it into a crowd.

"Come back here!" He wasn't doing a great job of chasing. He knocked his way through the crowd.

"Urgh! What am I doing? That is all my stuff!" he thought angry at himself. Now he started pushing his way through the crowd. It didn't seem to make much of a difference though.

"Watch it!" "Don't push me! "Stop!" Voices yelled at him as he made his way through.

He found a small gap in the crowd and started racing ahead. Bam! Another Pokémon was walking down the opposite way and his bag whipped him in the head.

"Oh my god!" the figure said. M.P. fell over.

"Are you ok?" he said. The figure was a Treecko. M.P. felt pretty woozy but got up.

"Urk…Yeah, I-I gotta go!!" He darted past the Treecko and ran back up the hill.

"Wait!" The Treecko said.

"I gotta hurry! Sorry!" M.P. called back. He could just barely spot the Doduo now. A bit of a far distants.

The Treecko raced up next to him. M.P. felt a little embarrassed that the Treecko was much faster and caught up without even a drop of sweat.

"You might wanna put some ice on that. You could easily get"- "Look, a doduo stole my bag which is all I got by the way, and ran off! I gotta get it back!" M.P. cut him off.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't know. Can I help?" the Treecko asked. "Please do!" Replied M.P..

The Treecko told M.P. to follow him through a small alley. Then they would catch up with the Doduo quicker.

"There he is!" M.P. Yelled.

"I have an idea!" said the Treecko pulling out a small rock from his bag and whipping it at the Doduo's legs.

"Oof!" it yelled as it toppled over. M.P. quickly grabbed his bag.

"Thanks so much!" M.P. said gratefully.

"No problem. I'm Kizomaru by the way. Pleasure to meet you!" The Treecko said.

"M.P." said M.P.. "…What was that?"

"A Graveler rock. Darn and my last one. I am gonna have to go see Aggron soon…" Kizomaru told him.

"Wait!, you are an explorer?" asked M.P..

"Yup. Just came back from a dungeon about have an hour ago."

"Awesome!, I just became an explorer at my old town. Do you have a team?

"Uhr…Well, no. But I go weekly with some members at the Angel Guild…"

He now blushed a bit thinking he wasn't much of the explorer he just told M.P. he was.

"Well, with great aim like that you should be on a team." Said M.P.

"Heheh, yeah. Maybe sometime in the future." Said Kizomaru.

M.P. felt a little sad thinking for a moment he could be on a team with Kizomaru.

"So, I guess you are new here then." Said Kizomaru.

"Oh!, Right. Just got here a few minutes ago." M.P. said almost forgetting that.

"…Uh…do you need a place to stay?" Asked Kizomaru. M.P. was relieved.

"I do, thanks."

"No problem. I've gotta go to Grumpig Bank though, first." Said Kizomaru.

"Wait!" Said M.P.. "What about the Doduo? Is he an outlaw?"

"Heheheh, no, no. Just a regular mugger." Kizomaru laughed.

"I guess I am gonna have to get used to stuff like that." Said M.P..

"Yup, probably. Welcome to Seafront!" They laughed.

They headed down to Grumpig Bank.

"Hey Grumpig!" Kizomaru said to the Grumpig behind the counter.

"Oh! Hello there, Mr. Kizomaru! Back from an exploration?

"Yup. And I have something I want to show you that I found."

Kizomaru pulled out a large metal shield like item from his bag.

"Hmm…Guess that is what I hit my head on when I ran by him…" Thought M.P..

Grumpig was examining the item.

"Interesting…" He said. "…Oh! Who's your friend?"

"Hah, almost forgot. This is M.P.. We just met. A Doduo tried to steal his bag. He actually accidently hit his head on this well chasing after it." Kizomaru explained.

"Honored to meet you Mr. M.P.! Ooh, you really do have quite a bump on your head." Said the Grumpig.

"Yeah." M.P. said now realizing he had a bit of a headache.

"Well, do you recognize it from anywhere?" asked Kizomaru.

"Hmm…not really." Said the Grumpig.

"But if I think of something, I will tell you."

"Alright. Thanks Grumpig."

"No problem. Seeya next time!" Said the Grumpig.

Kizomaru and M.P. walked back to his place. M.P. really wanted to talk about the idea of an exploration team, but couldn't get it out. Maybe tomorrow.

"Well. Here we are!" Said Kizomaru pointing to a small cabin near the waterfront. "I guess it's not much, but I love this place.".

"No, no. It's beautiful. And a great view." Said M.P..

"Wow. Time goes by fast. It will be dark in a few hours. You should get some sleep. It will help that bump on your head." Said Kizomaru opening the door.

Inside was two small hay beds, a small waterfall and a food cabinet.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I don't visit the Eevee family decorating store enough."

"Actually, no. I don't know that place." Said M.P. laughing.

"Oh, then I guess I don't know what you're thinking, heheh." Said Kizomaru. "Well, night. I am gonna just go to Aggron Combat Items. Get some sleep."

"I will. Seeya later." Said M.P..

Kizomaru was about to walk out of the door.

"And Kizomaru."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot."

Kizomaru smiled. "No problem."


End file.
